Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to walking canes and, more particularly, to a walking cane featuring an object-grabbing mechanism incorporated therein for assisting a user to reach and pick up items that may be too high or on the floor.
Prior Art
With today's heightened awareness of health concerns and constantly improving medical care, Americans are living longer than ever before. As the baby boomer generation gets older, dramatic increases are expected in the elderly population. In fact, the U.S. Bureau of the Census estimates that people 65 and older will comprise 20.4 percent of the country's population by the year 2030, up from the current 13 percent. However, if the unprecedented increase in life expectancy has a downside, it is the exposure of risk to chronic age-related disorders. Such serious ailments as diabetes, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases are but a few of the disabling disorders that keep many older persons from enjoying their longevity.
Additionally, the elderly also has to deal with physical infirmities brought on by the inevitability of aging. The scientific journal Age and Aging reports that some 50% of persons over age 65 have osteoarthritis, and one-half of those are seriously disabled by the disease. However, challenges presented to those with limited mobility are not exclusive to the elderly. According to other statistics provided by the Census Bureau, nearly 8 percent of Americans between the ages of 15 and 64 suffer from some form of disability that hinders independent movement. Adding to these numbers are those with more temporary ailments, such as broken bones or postoperative conditions.
Whether one suffers from arthritic conditions or a fractured ankle, U.S. residents who have difficulty walking make up a significant segment of the country' s population. In fact, according to statistics from the U.S. Census Bureau, 9.4% of Americans have difficulty walking; of this number, 3.1% rely on a cane, crutches, or a walker to assist in their mobility endeavors. Perhaps the most common, and definitely the most non-cumbersome, of the three is the walking cane. Usually fashioned from wood or aluminum, the cane is essentially an upright stick featuring a looped handle for easy holding as well as a rubberized tip to provide traction while in use. Yet, as effective as canes can be to help increase one's mobility, their use can be quite challenging. When in use, canes keep a person upright; without support of a canes, the user can easily fall and risk exacerbating their disability or injury. As such, should a cane user drop a needed item, such as car keys, a cell phone, or a prescription medication bottle, he or she must hope for a table or chair to lend support, or the help of another person, to retrieve the item. Additionally, it can be quite difficult for cane users to reach upward for items.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional walking cane in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a multi-functional walking cane featuring an object-grabbing mechanism incorporated therein that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for assisting a user to reach and pick up items that may be too high or on the floor.